


De-Fuzed

by Aesos



Category: Original Work, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Pun, Collaboration, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mission Fic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, collaboration writing, starts off with a BANG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesos/pseuds/Aesos
Summary: So this is slightly different for me. This is a collaboration with a very dear friend of mine. He doesn’t have an account here, and likely won’t. He has given me full permission to post this story. He wrote the ‘male’ perspective sections. It was done in messenger, so it runs a bit ‘turn based’, so I’m sorry if it overlaps or backtracks a bit. Hopefully, it doesn’t ruin the flow. Comments/Kudos always welcome and greatly apprectiated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is slightly different for me. This is a collaboration with a very dear friend of mine. He doesn’t have an account here, and likely won’t. He has given me full permission to post this story. He wrote the ‘male’ perspective sections. It was done in messenger, so it runs a bit ‘turn based’, so I’m sorry if it overlaps or backtracks a bit. Hopefully, it doesn’t ruin the flow. Comments/Kudos always welcome and greatly apprectiated.

Jäger had no idea why he agreed to this insanity. This just wasn't his style. He was a competent operator, just as skilled as the others on the 5 man team, but he felt out of his element on this one.

Fuze and Caliber seemed to be handling things without him. Blackbeard and Buck had gone to the south face of the building to pull the attention of their targets.

His thoughts drifted to their female cohort for the smallest fraction of a second before he checked himself and snapped back to the op. If he didn't, it could cost them their lives. He almost jumped when her voice came over the comms after Fuze had set his charges. 

"Set?" Caliber asked from her elevated perch, not far from the pair.

"Da." Fuze responded as he fell back against the wall. Once she watched Jäger move out of range, she heard a hushed "Ja," from him.

"South, you set to breach?" She comm'd as she set her rifle over her folded arm. She was prone on the top of a shipping container. She could hear the faint whirring of Jäger’s ADS planted on the side of the container.

"Check." Came the curt reply of Blackbeard. 

"Hell yeah." Replied Buck, enjoying his liberal breach in radio protocol.

"Breach." She relayed calmly, her finger coming to rest on the trigger.

Explosions rang on the far side, followed by the signature 'fwumps' of Fuze's charges launching. 

She took a breath in and sighted down… a shot rang out, and a White Mask dropped, blood spattered on the wall behind him. Exactly seven minutes later, the action was over and the dust was settling. Quick, efficient and no injuries to report. Targets eliminated, job well done.  
She leapt from the side of the shipping crate and landed in a graceful squat. As she moved to gather with the others, she slung her rifle over her back and grabbed her pistol.

"Exfil in 5 mikes." Blackbeard told them, checking his wrist. "Keep watch."

The exfil bird was on time for once and they boarded the helo, weapons checked and safetied. Caliber sat to one side, where the open door was, foot hooked around the leg of the seat. She scoped down, guarding their ascent. She could also feel eyes on her and sighed to herself. They were staring at her again.

Once clear of the site, she stowed her weapon, leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. It was a half hour back to their makeshift 'base'. It was a old schoolhouse, but it served their purposes in this dump. When they landed she jumped off first and headed for the female quarters, which was really just a lonely classroom for her. She was the only woman on this op, and that suited her just fine.

She had just finished stowing her weapons in her gear crate, just under the teachers desk, when she heard the door creak behind her. Her hand snapped to her thigh, where she always carried a fixed blade.

When she saw who it was, she relaxed, and her hand fell away from the sheath.

"Jumpy are we?" chimed a thick Uzbek accent.

"Still on edge, I guess." She replied, watching Fuze stride confidently into the room.

Jäger's helmeted head came around the corner behind him.

"What do you want?" She asked them both, eyes flittering between the pair.

"Blackbeard and his sidekick have gone off to get chow... that leaves you with us." Jäger's smooth German returned.

The edge Caliber was feeling came back.

"It's about time you guys nutted up." She chirped watching Fuze approach the desk and Jäger move to flank.

Smart.

She knew what they wanted. She had every right to fight them off, leaving them simpering on the floor. But there was a darker part of her that wanted this. Had even fantasized about it.

Jäger zip tied her wrists and Fuze pulled her by her vests grab handle across the desk she had been positioned behind. She was on her stomach, and pinned down.

Caliber felt the cold edge of a knife slide along her thigh. The tough fabric of her pants was splitting over the blade, releasing the tension against her legs. The cool air gave her goosebumps as Jäger demonstrated his knife skills.

Her body shook as Jäger took hold and tugged her pants down with a tearing sound. Throwing the ripped garment aside, he slid a gloved hand down the small of her back and into the waistband of her panties. 

Twisting, he pulled them tight against her mound. The fabric slipped between damp lips and rubbed against sensitive skin. He tugged a few times, causing the fabric to rub against her clit before increasing the friction again. He then slid the knife into her waistband, the tip gliding against her bare skin for a moment before the edge cut through the thin fabric. The tension vanished along with the underwear. He casually tossed the shredded garment off to the side with the torn pants. 

Fuze kept hold of her hands, and pulled her further across the desk. One hand held her in place, the other dropped to his zipper. There was a zipping sound and he reached inside. Extracting his half hard cock, he let it drop in front of her face. His helmeted head looked down at her, the glazed visor faceless as it watched her expectantly.

Cal growled as her pants were thrown aside. Ripping that particular fabric wasn't easy. Though the edge of the knife left her with goosebumps, she silently hoped the pants would at least be salvageable after all this. She could care less about the panties. 

She wiggled her head and managed to shake her ballistic goggles from her face. The way Fuse had her pinned was painful otherwise.  
She crammed her head back pulling the half face cover from her mouth and stared up into the darkened pilot's visor behind her, then back to Fuze. Her gaze shifted back to his cock, just sitting there waiting for her.

She inched closer, and slipped Fuse into her mouth, her tongue almost picking up his tip and guiding it in. She heard a long exhale through the bottom half of his mask as he pushed forward into her.

He was quite girthy, and filled her mouth instantly. She relaxed, and let him slide in. If she resisted, it would just hurt more. He tasted of a light sweat, but she could care less... she had other things to worry about as Jager was beginning to set himself up.

Jäger watched as his partner Fuze slid his shaft into their 'captive's' mouth. He looked down at her shapely, toned and full ass and slapped each cheek with his gloved hand. The sound echoed around the darkened room. 

He heard slurping noises as the female operator continued to suck and lick Fuze's cock hungrily. The sound and the sight of this woman's ass was making him hard, his own cock straining beneath the denim of his jeans. Jäger reached down with a gloved hand and undid his belt and pants. They fell to the floor, his boxers following seconds later. His shaft was rock hard and standing tall.

Hearing the zip of Jäger's fly, her breath caught. There was a rustle of fabric and the ping of metal as the belt buckle hit the floor.

He moved in behind her and kicked her one leg to the side, spreading them a bit more. Admiring her from behind, he saw that she wasn't completely shaved but rather shortly trimmed. Her lips glistened with wetness. She was clearly enjoying their ambush.

Grabbing ahold of her hips he pulled her back against him. His cock didn't delve into her, but slid along her slit. His substantial length slipped over her clit, causing her to shiver slightly. He thrusted back and forth a few times, feeling the heat from her mound. Her juices coated the top of his shaft as he pushed against her, his hips slapping against her ass.

She angled her hips a bit after he slapped her ass, and then he kicked her leg out to help. Shortly after, she felt his heated shaft beneath her, teasing between her folds. She moaned, though it was stifled by Fuze's cock. 

It sounded more like a groan, but what did they want? If they were hoping for a shrill screamer, they should have picked another operator to have their way with.

Fuze was grunting now, softly thrusting into her mouth. It was a gentleness she wasn't expecting, but was thankful for. He had always come across as a brute, yet here he was, giving her a chance to get used to him before he ramped himself up.

He reached his free hand down and grabbed onto the long side of her hair. The rest of it was cropped short, and was useless. He pushed further forward, ever deeper.

Fuse's grunts were not from effort but pleasure. Her mouth seemed to so hot, her tongue licking and teasing him.

Taking hold of her hair he began to pull her head forward as he thrust. He could feel the head of his cock enter her throat. He grunted again as she seemed to gag a bit. Her throat closed on the head of his cock, both trying to pull him forward and repel him at the same time. He pulled back a bit and she sucked in air, coughing a few times. He could see her eyes through his visor, glittering with tears from her sudden choking fit.

Again and again, Fuze pushed his cock into her mouth, the head teasingly close to the back of her throat. He smiled behind his mask as he fucked her mouth with increasing speed.

Jäger heard her cough and sputter as Fuse face fucked her. His own shaft was throbbing, the folds of her pussy were slick now with her arousal. Jäger backed off a bit and let the head of his cock slide into her. She was tight and it took him a few times before he was able to enter her. She seemed to move her hip every time he tried to slide his cock into her as if fighting him. An act of defiance. 

Jäger grabbed a hold of her hips and pushed his shaft into her all the way to the hilt. He could feel her muscles tighten against the intruder entering her body. It only served to make her tighter. 

Jäger groaned slightly, a smile spreading across his covered face. As he began to thrust into her he spanked her ass again, leaving a hand print welt across the tight skin.

She growled over his cock as Fuze pushed back into her mouth. She was glad for the reprieve, but betrayed by her body. She was enjoying herself, even if it was uncomfortable. She was indeed hungry, and he was all too happy to oblige. Besides, she'd been through worse, and survived.

While she greedily took in Fuze, she toyed with Jäger. He was a cocky sonuvabitch, and too used to getting his way. She angled here and there, making him miss his mark. Normally a good shot, she knew this would annoy him. She mentally chuckled as she teased him back for his teasing actions mere moments ago.

Jäger forcefully grabbed her hips, meaning business, before he rammed her. She moaned again, vibrating around Fuze on his thrust, and had to be careful not to bite down on Fuze as Jäger slapped her ass.

She was being thrown uncomfortably all over the table top. She angled her head back and spit Fuse out for a second. "Would you two knuckle heads get it together... find a fucking rhythm already!" She barked before she sucked Fuze back between her lips.

Jäger heard her yell out. "Well, aren't we impatient?" he asked. The Belgian accent rolled the words off his tongue before he slammed his cock deep into her again. He began to thrust long and hard, withdrawing almost all the way out before slamming himself back into her. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her to him when he thrust forward, his hips clapping against her ass.

Fuze enjoyed this thoroughly. Jäger's slamming her from behind was forcing her forward and driving the head of his cock into her throat.

He knew he was going to cum, and soon. The combination of her sucking him happily, Jäger fucking her from behind and the confident moans escaping from her drove him over the edge. He grabbed her hair with both hands and growled as he let loose, his cum shot out of his cock in thick spurts. She struggled at first and then accepted his gift, swallowing it down. 

Fuze pulled his half hard cock out. He wasn't finished, but he would take a few moments to recover before going in for more.

She almost choked on Fuze as he came for her, but she took it anyway. He slipped out as Jäger continued driving into her.

"Not as...hhhhnnn... impatient as he was apparently." She jibed, nodding her head at the recovering Uzbek. "Been a while, huh Fuze?"

She didn't care if she earned his ire. She was feeling particularly salty at the moment. She looked behind her and stared into that pitch black visor, breathing a bit heavier. 

"Your turn, sweet-cheeks." She was always happy to watch his fine-assed six and would freely admit to gawking.

Fuze looked at her for a moment and considered slapping her for the jibe. He decided against it for the moment. He still had to work with her after this.

He glanced up to Jäger, taking a moment to watch his fellow soldier plot the mouthy bitch from behind. He said something to Jäger in German. Jäger responded with a curt "Ja." 

Fuze walked forward and pushed Caliber's head down against the desk. She grunted, but remained otherwise silent. At the same time, he handed her flex cuffed hands off to Jäger who took hold and pulled the towards him. Her arms bent back behind her head, and caused her to torso to lift off the desk.

Jäger continued to fuck her, using the added leverage of the cuffs to keep her upright. Fuze walked forward and pulled out his own combat blade.

He savagely cut her vest off, then slid the blade up the front of her shirt, making sure to hook the bra underneath as well. With a deft pull downwards, he cut the shirt and bra from Caliber. Her breasts bounced forth as the bra that held them in check was released. 

Her nipples were standing out, hard. "Huh, enjoying this are we?" Fuze asked mockingly as he tweaked her left nipple hard with his gloved fingers.

His other hand dropped lower, sliding down to her wet pussy. His fingers slipped between her folds to find the clit hidden inside. He was careful not to touch Jäger as he kept up his relentless pace. 

"Why the fuck wouldn't I enjoy this? I've been watching the two of you pine over me, like a steak cooked just the way you like it. What I DON'T enjoy is the clothes and gear you just wrecked... I'll take it out of your hide later, mudak!" She swore at him. If they thought she didn't understand their native tongues, they sadly underestimated her. Her swearing at Fuze in Russian saw him balk, ever so slightly, as his masked face tilted by a degree.

"And for the love of life, would you take your fucking gloves off Fuze! I don't need to be washing GSR out of there too, thanks."

She looked back at Jäger again. "You might be in kahoots with this trottel, but at least you seem to know what I like." She said with a wink.

Jäger continued to push his hard shaft deep. He could feel Caliber tighten around his cock even with her mouth running. 

Jäger looked over her shoulder to Fuze. The large Russian was playing with her clit as he was fucking her. He could feel slight movement as he ran his fingers over her nub. 

Fuze took his hand away and reached into a pouch. He pulled out a trauma dressing. He pulled and teared, yanking out the bandage with the cloth ties. Reaching up he grabbed a handful of Caliber's and pulled her head back. "Suka" he whispered to her before stuffing the bandage into her mouth and then tying the straps around her head, securing it in place.

"Now it'll be less noisy. But she can still moan." He said looking into her eyes. Grabbing her chin in his hand, his fingers dimpling her cheeks he pulled it close. "And moan you will." he said. As an after thought he pulled off his gloves, swatting them against her bare chest in a stinging swipe. Her breasts swayed with the impact, nipples standing out. 

Jäger watched Fuze mute the mouthy Caliber. He moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders. He pulled her down on to his shaft as he thrust up. He could feel the head of his cock going deep inside her, the walls of her pussy clamping tight.

Caliber balked, feeling the bandage being shoved into her mouth. 'Suka huh?' She wondered... would he be so vicious if he knew she was practically GIVING them this chance to get their rocks off? Sure, she was a bit mouthy, but she didn't have to be this willing either.

The chances they had to engage in such activities were rare. You'd think he'd be a little more receptive. She bore down on Jäger, enjoying every inch he gave her. He filled her, and then some. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and her with him.

Jäger could feel her as she rode his cock and he fucked her from behind. He thrust in as far as he could go then withdrew all the way till just the large head of his shaft was still inside before plunging forward again, his balls slapping relentlessly against her. 

Fuze stood in front of them, playing with this gorgeous woman. His thumb running over her clit as his partner fucked her from behind. He had enjoyed muting her for the moment. While she normally had a sultry tone that he found rather sexy, she could be a mouthy bitch at times. 

Jäger pushed his shaft all the way in and then stopped. Feeling her quivering walls clamp around him. “Fuze, you dumbass. I want to hear her. Pull that shit out of her mouth.” Jager said over her shoulder. “Besides, she can’t suck dick with a bandage in her mouth.” He said. 

Fuze looked at Jäger and crossed his arms, not moving. 

Jager pulled his cock out of her pussy and then spun her around so that she faced him. Reaching up with his one hand he gripped her hair and pulled her head back, with the other he grabbed the tape and bandage in her mouth and tore it off her face.

“I want to hear her scream when I fuck her. You want silence, go fuck the doll under your bunk.” Jager said in challenge.

Fuze looked at his two fellow operators. “I don’t need this shit. She sucked me off once, that’s enough for me.” Fuze thundered through his helmet. He pushed his thick shaft back into his pants and zipped up his fly. He grabbed his SMG and stormed out of the room.

Jäger watched the big Russian leave. “Fine.” He looked down at Caliber’s face. “More for me.” he said in a husky tone before picking her up and planting her on the desk. Jäger grabbed his half hard shaft and slid the head into her. He glanced down at her as he slid himself back inside her wetness. “My god, liebchen, you are tight” he said grunting as he thrust his shaft back inside her. 

Jäger was rough with her, but she rather enjoyed it that way, and he wasn’t being an asshole.

Fuze stormed out and she was glad to see him go, pissed off that he didn’t even have the courtesy to show her some appreciation for taking him like that. He seemed almost wounded though, so she let it go.

Jäger withdrew and she was torn from her thoughts, wondering just what he was planning now. That was seconds before he tore the bandages from her mouth. She licked her lips as he tossed the gauze aside and slipped himself back inside her.

“I’ll take your word for it, mein held.” She replied and stared into the black mirrored visor. “Now, I’ll stop talking, but for a very different reason.”

She threw herself forward, careful of their angles as he continued to plug her confidently.

She snatched the material of his mask between her teeth and dipped her head, pulling the fabric down. Lifting her head back up, she snared his panting lips with hers and kissed him.

He pulled back slightly in surprise, before diving back at her. She moaned as he kissed her back, the sound reverberating through his lips.

Jäger was surprised at the ferocity of her kiss but accepted and returned it in kind.  
He snaked a hand up from her waist up along her stomach, between her breasts until his hand encompassed her throat. He didn’t squeeze hard, just enough pressure for her to feel it. His other hand moved up and grabbed her left breast. His gloved fingers tweaking her already hard nipples. 

He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. His hips now slapping against her thighs, her right breast bouncing in time with the assault on her mound.

He leaned down again and kissed her, letting his teeth nip at her bottom lip. “I’m close my Liebchen.” He panted. He didn’t slow and let off. He continued to pound into her relentlessly.  
The way he kissed her back was exquisite. Practiced and instinctual, all in one. It was everything she needed. 

She wished her hands were free, so she could at least pull him closer to her. As such, she was at his mercy. And what a mercy it was. He had the length to satisfy her, and he seemed fully aware of that fact. He seized her neck and she drew in a sharp breath from the corner of their entwined mouths. The leather of his gloves creaked as he squeezed gently. She moaned, letting him know she was enjoying it.

He bit her bottom lip playfully, and then mentioned he was close. She wasn’t worried.

“Do what you will. We’re covered.” She replied confidently, even with her own panting.

She’d been on birth control since the early days. She had been cursed with a heavy flow and it was the only way the doctors could keep it under control. The convenience of this fact wasn’t lost on her. It made spontaneous sexcapades worry free, and all the more enjoyable for it.

“Why don’t you be a good operator...” she moaned, throwing her head back. “...and finish the job.”

Jäger heard her give him permission. This was a bit of a shock as the women he had been with before had expressly said not to. Opting to have him finish elsewhere or sometimes into their waiting, open mouths. 

He hadn’t been lying as he began to feel that familiar tickle in his heavy balls that signalled his end. He panted with effort, sweat dripping down his back as his cock slammed into this beautiful redhead. Taking hold of her breasts in both hands he threw his head back an grunted loudly as his end came. His thrusts became shorter and quicker as he emptied himself into her in long, thick streams. 

The feeling shuddered through him, giving him goosebumps along his arms and legs. The wave of euphoria and pleasure seemed to resonate through him as his thrusting stopped finally. He left himself inside her for a moment, wanting to catch his breath and allow his heart rate to come down. 

“That was.....amazing.....liebchen.” He panted. He released his tight grip on her breasts and played his fingers over the nipples.

Cal watched him pant as he fucked her with a strength she hadn’t imagined. It was truly a sight. His features shifted, and tightened as he seized her breasts and threatened to crush them in his gloved palms, groaning all the while.

His pace, his stifled groans, the slap of his balls... It all took her to the tip of her own precipice and she growled out a strained “Fuck, Jäger!” 

It was louder than she intended, but it barely registered as she had been more focused on her own intense finish. Every one of her muscles tensed around him as he crossed the line first, with her seconds behind.

She breathed deep, her own heart slamming itself against her ribcage as she let herself fall against the cold desk after he let go of her breasts. The pair remained locked together for a moment, both trying to recover.

“Not bad yourself...” she managed to get out from her smile curled lips. “Now how about you let me out of these damned cuffs and we’ll get ourselves cleaned up before the others get back with chow. I need to find my duffle and get some fucking clothes on...”

Jäger backed up, pulled up his pants, and zipped his fly. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut the zip ties loose. 

Cal massaged her wrists, a slight bit irritated from the ties. She sighed and stretched, sitting up in the process.

Jäger leaned over and kissed her again. Short, but firm. “Thank you.” He whispered before putting the mask back over his face, and headed for the door. Grabbing the handle, he pulled it slowly shut. Before he left though, he glanced back at her as she stood up, the light glinting off his visor. He looked her up and down.

She caught him staring and flipped him off. She could see his shoulders bouncing as he chuckled, turned his head and closed the door.

She could hear Buck’s voice further down the hall, calling out to Jäger. 

‘Shit.’ She thought. ‘They’re back faster than I thought.’


	2. Chapter 2

She threw off the last shreds of her shirt and yanked her duffle out from under the desk. Rooting through it, she threw on a back up bra and didn’t bother with underwear.

She grabbed a black and crimson tunic style shirt and a pair of urban camo leggings and put them on in a near panic. She looked over to her ruined vest. “Fucking Fuze...” she muttered, stowing the cut up gear in her duffle. It was packed to the brim now. 

She slipped her ballistic goggles back on and tidied herself up. She snapped on her leg holster and re-tied her crimson boots.

With the last ‘shreds’ of evidence tucked and stowed, she headed for the door. 

As she walked down the hall, she could hear Blackbeard laugh heartily at something she couldn’t hear. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner. They were all sitting down around the only table, which was covered in boxes of pizza. They all hushed when she came in the room. 

“Oh common guys...” she shook her head, and grabbed a couple slices of a three meat pizza. “I’m not gonna go cryin’ to Six cause you're telling dirty jokes.”

Blackbeard clapped her on the arm lightly and motioned to an empty seat on the couch beside him. She graciously took it.

Fuze and Jäger had taken off their masks and helmets to eat. And while Jäger had a perfect poker face, Fuze was another story...

They ate and joked in the way of soldiers. Jokes and goodly intentioned insults were thrown around. However there was a tension in the air. 

Jäger and Fuze sat and ate, but they hurled stares at each other that told a different story. Blackbeard looked at the big Russian. “ Fuze, I didn’t think that Jager was your type. The way you’re devouring him with your eyes though...” he said chuckling deeply. Fuze responded with a withering glare towards the big SEAL. Blackbeard just chuckled and went back to eating. 

Caliber sat on the couch beside him, chowing down and was about to toss another jibe at Blackbeard when their comms beeped. 

“Hey team.” It was Twitch, their techn specialist. “Just got a wire from Six. We’re being deployed to Russia. A café. Apparently there is a group holding a bunch of diplomats and politburo big wigs. Usual jargon. ‘Give us 5 million or we shoot them...blah,blah,blah’” 

She sent the café plans to their phones. “Our transport will be here in 2 hours. So get your shit wired. Six’s words not mine. Twitch out.” the comm went dead. Twitch was back in the communications bunker. When she wasn’t on mission she was normally in her workshop tinkering. She was kind of a loner, but a fierce fighter when she needed to be. She went to pack her gear for the mission. 

Cal and the team geared up, and when the Globemaster crunched down on the tarmac, it was raining. The team rolled out of the passenger compartment and into the waiting SUV’s. They shot off towards the staging area. 

The local police had cordoned off the area as per their request. The media had been pushed back a block and the area around the café building was deserted. The SUV’s parked around the corner at a tent that had been set up. They exited the vehicle and met with the scene commander. Thankfully, it had stopped raining. He informed them that their targets had not communicated further since the initial message. He also handed Cal a new vest. She wasn't sure who had requested it for her, but she didn't care at the moment.

Twitch set up a laptop the had the team’s logo spinning on the screen. Twitch hit a few keys and the logo changed to a screen of code scrolling along. That stayed for a few moments then the grizzled face of Six appeared as the connection was made. 

“Team, as you know a group of 5-6 armed individuals penetrated security and took control of the building. They’re holding the VIP’s on the second floor in what looks like a library. The drone feed was cut suddenly which means they most likely have jammers in place. I’ve had the blue prints for the building brought up with the most likely entry points. So far this isn’t a time sensitive mission as the criminals haven’t given us one. Fuze, obviously we can’t use your explosives for room clearing. I’d like you to use your shield for entry.” 

The big operator nodded his helmeted head in acknowledgment. “Twitch, use your drone to get in as close as you can. Try and eliminate the jammers so maybe we can get our eyes back.” Twitch gave the screen a two finger salute. “Buck, Jäger, Blackbeard and Caliber. You’re the entry team. The room has two doors. So split off into two teams. Blackbeard, Twitch and Buck, you guys take the western door. Jäger, Caliber and Fuze, take the eastern door. Coordinated breaches, fast and hard. Good luck.”

The team broke off into their two groups. Each readied themselves, going through the various rituals that each of them had built through the long years of military service. 

Caliber removed her EBR from it’s hard case and pulled the charging tab back opening the breach. She looked inside checking for blockages. Not seeing any she slid a magazine from the pouch on her chest rig and inserted it into the mag well. Pushing the release catch the bolt slid home with a clack. She looked to her other teammates. Both were impassive behind their masks and helmets. She could still feel the tingle in her mound as she looked at both. She pushed the thought aside and focused on the mission. 

Both teams raced across the open ground and ascended the walls to the access points using ropes. Fuze moved to the door in front of him. Reaching from behind his shield he tried the door knob, surprised when it turned all the way and the door popped open. ‘Amateurs’ Fuze thought to himself as he drew his pistol and ducked walked inside the building, his shield held out in front of him. Jäger and Caliber entered behind him, weapons up and trained, scanning for targets. 

They reached the target room without incident. “On target” Jager said into his radio quietly. 

“I’m checking the room, stand by.” Twitch replied over the comms as she placed her drone on the ground and piloted it in to the room. “6 tangos, 5 VIPs.” She reported to the team. “Room looks wired. Three C-4 charges placed in a triangle around the VIPs. Detonator location, unknown.” She moved the drone to under a table. “I have eyes on the rooms. Breach points are clear.” She said. 

Fuze looked over his shoulder and nodded. Jäger moved over to the door and pulled the breach charge from his back. He placed it on the door and stood to the side. Fuze and Caliber moved to the other side of the door.

“In position.” Jager radioed.

“Set here.” Blackbeard replied quietly. 

“On 3.” Jäger counted down and pushed the trigger. The breach charge exploded inwards, blowing the wooden door apart in a shower of splinters. The three assaulters entered and knew something was wrong. Only they were in the room, the second breach charge for team 2 didn’t fire.

“Failed breach!” Came the call over the comms but it was drowned out as Caliber and Jäger opened up, each dropping a target with well placed fire. Fuze took a third with his pistol but they were met with fire from the targets as they recovered from the breaching charge. Jäger and Caliber dove for cover as the incoming rounds hammered at them. Fuze felt the impacts of the rounds against his shield. 

He was pushed back as the rounds smashed into his shield. The fire was so heavy that he dropped his pistol and tucked in tight. He could see through the cracked view port the other door being splintered as team two tried to breach. “Cal! Jäger! I need some help here!” Fuze called over the gunfire. 

Both operators had taken what cover they could behind furniture. Caliber raised her eyes above the leather chair she was behind. She had lucked out and was essentially behind Fuze. She raised her rifle and fired dropping another target. The fire then concentrated on her, forcing her to drop again as bullets perforated the chair. 

The opposite door blew in as Buck used his skeleton key shotgun to blow the doors hinges. Team 2 stormed the room and opened up, dropping the remaining targets.

“Clear!” Blackbeard called as the last man crumpled to the floor in a heap. The rest of the team echoed the call. 

“Well that was a cluster fuck” Jager said standing. “What happened?” He asked as he went to the hostages. 

Twitch was kneeling by the door fidgeting with something before standing and slamming her boot down on something. Picking up the remains she strode to the team. “Jammer” she said, indicating the broken device. “Must’ve turned it on after my drone went by.” She said, obviously frustrated. 

Fuze went to the hostages with Jäger and cleared them, untying their bonds and getting them ready to exfil. 

“Hey, anyone find the detonator?” Buck called out. The team looked at each other. Rookie mistake they all thought. 

Twitch had finished disarming the explosives. “I’ve got it anyway.” She said. 

The team bundled the hostages together and prepared to move them out. As they began to file out one seemed to stay behind. “Sir” Fuze called out to the man. Caliber saw the man standing in the room, he must be in shock still. She started towards him 

“Sir it’s alright, you’re safe now.” She said to him in Russian. She moved towards him. She was about to reach out to him when she felt a cold shiver run down her neck. The man turned, pulling a glock from the small of his back and firing into Caliber.

The impact of the round drove all breath from her lungs as she fell to the ground, smacking her head on a table on the way down. Fuze and Jäger both turned and fired at the hostile. He came apart in a mess of gore. 

Jäger moved towards Caliber. “Cal!” He called out checking her chest for blood. Her armour had taken the bullet and it didn’t penetrate. “Can you hear me? Open your eyes Cal!”

Cal came to, tried to take a breath, but found she couldn’t. Her chest was tight and she gasped desperately for air. Her eyes were wide. She could see them looking back at her in the mirror finish of Jäger’s visor. 

She didn’t remember going down, but she remembered a gut feeling before seeing the guy pull a pistol on her.

Her hand raised up to the vest and she fumbled to get it off. Jäger took the cue and hurriedly removed it. He sat her up and held her up with a hand on her shoulder. Cal felt the tension release a bit, but now there was a throbbing pain where the bullet had been stopped by her vest and a goosegg on her head.

“Just relax and breathe. They’re all down this time.” Jäger soothed, trying to get his own heart rate down as well.

Cal felt a bit of air start to get into her lungs and she took what she could get. As she recovered wordlessly, she looked past Jäger to see the pistol wielding sleeper, or what was left of him.

“What the fuck?!” She managed to cough out, bracing herself with her left hand behind her. She looked at the other team members, waiting for an answer.

Jäger watched as Cal sucked in a pained breath. She would have bruised ribs if nothing else. He wished for Doc but the other operator was working in another part of the world. 

He heard Cal ask what had happened. He too wanted the same answers. He stood up and walked over to Fuze. 

“The fuck?” He asked. “Did you search him with your fucking eyes closed? Too focused on searching his crotch than his belt?” Jäger stormed. 

Fuze turned to look at his fellow operator. The size difference between the two was considerable, with Fuze the larger by far. “Are you accusing me of something?” He rumbled through his helmet. 

Jäger didn’t back down “Did you not search that guy?” he said pointing to the mess on the floor behind them. Fuze nodded his helmeted head.

“Da, and I didn’t find anything on him” he replied. 

“You fucking suck him off too?” Jäger raged back. 

Fuze squared off to the shorter Jäger. “Back off.” he grumbled lowly. 

Jäger stared into the mirror. “Fuck. You.” He pointed to Cal on the ground “That… is your fault”. 

The German never saw him move, there was no wind up at all. Fuze’s right hook caught Jäger in the side of his helmet. The blow spun him around. It was like being hit by a car. 

“Enough!” Buck bellowed, but Fuze didn’t hear him as he advanced on the German. Jäger recovered and was able to dodge the next hammer blow. Jäger let a kick go for Fuze’s knee, but the giant simply braced his leg and took the blow on the thigh instead. He felt his boot connect with the leg and it was like trying to kick concrete. Jäger loaded up a left elbow that snapped Fuze’s head back. 

Fuze was about to move in again but Cal stepped in between them this time. Blackbeard wasn't far behind.

“Enough of this shit...” she said, holding her side in pain. “We’ll deal with this back at the safe house.” She groaned and walked towards the door. The police seemed to swarm in at that moment.

The medic at the police checkpoint checked Cals injuries out, and stated that nothing was broken. She would be sore from bruising for the next few days and should probably take it easy. She thanked him and then joined the team for the trip back.

Cal made it a point to separate the two hot heads on the way back to the safe house. 

She asked Buck to keep an eye on Fuze, and she handled Jäger. She shoved him to the back of their transport, pointed to a spot between herself and Blackbeard, and gave him a look that could kill.

She looked to Blackbeard, who nodded, understanding the 'handoff'. They'd all been there for the outburst and at her current pain level, she doubted she could physically stop Jäger if things flared in the transport.

Thankfully, the ride back was silent. That said, she doubted that even her honed knife could cut the tension that was present.

When they got to the new safe house, they all stowed their gear. Cal retreated to a room, and took off her vest. She hissed as it slid off, letting it land on the floor with a thud. Unzipping her tunic, she got a good look at the ‘damage’.

She rubbed over the spot where the vest had taken the round. This was the first time she'd been this close to actually taking a bullet. Another couple of inches and it would have hit bypassed the plates. For now, it was just a deep bruise, turning a lovely shade of blackish-blue.

She heard a soft knock at the door. She turned, and saw Jäger’s head poke through the door. He’d flipped up his visor, but his mask still covered half his face.

"You alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'll be..." her response was cut short by the sound of slamming metal on metal. Both of their heads snapped towards the sound.

"For fuck's sake..." she started.

"Let me handle this." Jäger offered, and turned to leave.

“No way am I letting you in there to get pummeled. Go cool off.”

Jäger gave her a look. 'Are you sure?' He seemed to be saying.

“Go!” She scolded.

He gave her a mock salute, and left.

She slipped her tunic back over her tank top and zipped it up the front as she walked down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound had come from the room to the left, and as she rounded the corner she caught a flash of movement before another loud clang. Fuze slammed his helmet into the locker, and the metal buckled underneath. Clearly, the other locker had suffered the same fate.

"FUZE!" She yelled from the doorway. "What. The. Fuck?!"

Fuze brooded the entire way back to the safe house, not saying a word to anyone. He had fucked up. He had fucked up badly and almost cost a team member her life. 

The team members each separated, all going off to complete the after mission rituals they had all built up over the years of service. Fuze walked into the room he was using. It was sparse but tidy. Bed made, lockers organized. Boot camp had ingrained it so much that he did it now without almost conscious thought. 

He stripped off his gear, pulling his webbing off and hanging it on the peg on the wall his armoured smock followed leaving him in a tank top. The sultry air felt good on his damp skin. Pulling off his visored helmet he looked at the visor. It was pitted and scratched from use but is gave him anonymity. 

He saw his face reflected in the mirrored visor. Memories came back to him, gunfire, smoke, screams.....he closed his eyes. Squeezing them shut. 

“Please, Gabriel… breathe!” he heard his voice echo in his mind. He could feel the blood on his finger still as he pressed his hand against the 2 holes in the woman’s chest. Her face changed, now he stared into Caliber’s face. Blood ran from the corners of her mouth as she struggled to breathe. The agony evident on her eyes

“Breathe!” He said to her as the animation left her eyes. He anguished scream translated through his dream into the real. He saw his visage again and was disgusted. 

He slammed the helmet into the locker door, denting the metal. Again and again the drive it home, the thin metal buckling under the onslaught. He lost himself in his memory until he was jarred back to reality by a female voice. 

“What the fuck!” Caliber said, concern and anger on her face. Fuze stopped after his last hit. He was embarrassed that she had caught him in that moment. He just stood there, huffing from the exertion. He didn’t know what to say…

She stood in the doorway, just watching him as he stopped pummeling the lockers.

He was heaving, his helmet still gripped in white knuckles hands. His bottomless brown eyes were wide with shock, clearly surprised to see her standing there.

“Look, Fuze... I’m fine. Really. I’m bruised, but I’m fine. We all missed checking him.” She looked up and locked gazes. He was unsure what to do, frozen in place like a deer in headlights.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

She stepped into the the doorway, and closed it behind her. Slowly moving forward, she reached out for his helmet. He seemed to recoil a bit, but she kept moving. Taking it from him, she threw it over to his bed. 

“Fuze... I’m fine. Are you?”

He heard her ask him if he was ok, but stood there motionless. Part of her knew he could snap at her, but most of her doubted he would. 

He was conflicted, and frankly, so was she. Every second that ticked by made the tension worse. She swallowed hard and reached forward with her right hand.

Her palm settled on his cheek, running over the coarse hair of his well groomed chin. It was damp from being under his mask, but she didn’t care. He always came off as brutish, but she reasoned he had a softer side, she just had to find it.

Fuze looked down. He was embarrassed that she had seen that. He normally had such things under control. Watching her being injured like that had awakened memories he thought long buried. 

Now here she was. She had seen that rage that he still held inside him at his failure. He tried to shut down, to put himself back behind the wall of stone that he built around his heart. He felt her take the scarred helmet from his hand. Felt her palm against his cheek. The warmth, the softness of her touch, the wall around his heart cracked. 

Fuze brought his gaze up to meet hers. There, he found compassion, understanding and forgiveness. His gloved hands slid up her waist. He was about to speak when he saw her wince. His gloves had found the edges of the bruise that the bullet’s impact had caused. With that the wall around his heart hardened again, the memories flooded back.

“I’m sorry” he whispered to her, looking away again his hands sliding from her waist. He looked around the sparse room, looking for an escape from the pain he felt.

‘There! Right there...’ she thought.

For the briefest of moments, she saw his demeanor shift. His face relaxed and there was a warmth to his gaze. He reached out for her, and as he touched her, she moved to step closer.

A rush of a more fond memory passed through her mind, his gloves being being more pleasure than pain. But it was short lived. She winced as his hand grazed over the bruising. She knew it wasn’t intended to hurt her, but she couldn’t stifle the reaction. 

‘Fuck’ she cursed herself as he coiled back again. ‘Him and his damned gloves.’

His voice, normally so confident and resounding, was reduced to a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” She asked him. “I’ve told you already... this wasn’t on you. I don’t care what fuckstick Jäger told you!” 

A thought dawned on her. 

“Is that what this is really about? Are you jealous of Jäger or something?”

Fuze’s brow creased at their question. Was he jealous? He supposed a bit. Jager did get to fuck her while he only got a blow job. Not that he was complaining, his mind going back to that little romp they had. The feel of her lips, her tongue. He could feel himself starting to get aroused at the thought. 

He shook his head “Jealous....” he said. His eyebrows shot up in a ‘well maybe’ gesture. 

“But it is not just that.” he said meeting her eyes, those that looked so similar to Gabriel. “I have been with a teammate before. She and I were well suited for each other.” The memories returned 

“We were on a low profile job. Tailing an informant. She and I were playing the happy couple.” He smiled, it’s wasn’t hard to play when it was true. “The night ended fine. We got the intel we needed and were exfiling the area when a couple of wannabe terrorists types jumped us.” 

He pursed his lips as he searched for how to continue. “We… denied their request to hand over our passports and wallets. Things got heated when they tried to secure us.” He remembered to gunfight that ensued. “Who would’ve thought that wannabes were so well equipped. Grenades and Ak74u’s. We were able to drop 3 of the hoods before they bugged out. In desperation one of them sprayed behind him as he ran. A round caught Gabriel in the chest. We were only wearing light ballistic kevlar. No match for a rifle round.”

His eyes welled up slightly as he remembered the blood, the pain in her face. 

“Our QRF Force was bogged down in traffic so we had no back up. The bullet had torn through her vest and exited out her back. It had.....” he sighed and coughed a bit. “It had torn a hole in her aorta as it passed through.” A single tear ran down his cheek.

“I held her as she bled out in my arms in a dank alleyway in fucking Kabul.” He said with disgust. 

“There was nothing I could do. I was powerless to help her. Then seeing what happened to you today…” he paused gathering a breath. “It all just came rushing back. Am I jealous? Perhaps, but that’s what gave it the extra sting.” he said to her.

Cal was taken aback by the revelations made in just one instant. She was both humbled and heartbroken. ‘Extra sting? I’m more than just a teammate to him...?’

It all seemed to make more sense now. She couldn’t imagine losing a teammate, let alone one that was a lover.

“Fuze...” she whispered now, choked up. She caught the glint from the tear tumbling down his cheek. “Fuck... I don’t know what to say.” Her hand was over her mouth, trying in vain to hide her shock.

As counter terrorist operators, they all knew the risks they faced. But to get involved with a teammate was an even bigger gamble. You played with more than just your own life. The fact that he’d let his guard down and told her this wasn’t lost on her. He even felt comfortable enough to let himself cry in front of her. She was frozen at the gentle sight of him. Her heart was hammering for him. BECAUSE of him.

She reached out and wiped the tear from his face with her thumb.

“Thank you... for trusting me.” She whispered. She looked up to him, and locked gazes with him. 

The choice was his. He could risk it all over again with her now, or save himself. 

She let her hand fall, and grabbed his gloved hand. She looked down at their hands together and then back up to him, a questioning look on her face.

Fuze felt her thumb wipe the wetness from his cheek. It made his heart skip slightly at the tenderness of the gesture. Could he do this again? It had been 5 years since Gabriel. He had almost become celibate after her death. 

Though when Caliber had joined the team, the spark that he felt had extinguished forever seemed to smoulder again. At first he chalked it up to the fact that she was very beautiful. Her skills made her an asset to the team, and when Jäger had suggested that they have a little fun… Well, he was more than willing to join in. 

Though the way that Jäger seemed to enjoy her too awakened those old memories. He became unfocused, letting his jealousy and emotion override his better judgement. He had acted foolishly and thought that he had spoiled his chance. 

And now, here she was. 

He felt her hand touch his, taking it gently as if she feared he would recoil. It sent electricity through his body. 

His fingers enclosed around hers, intertwining. His reason and emotion in full agreement. He stroked her cheek with his gloved hand, leaving a streak of soot on her skin. He realized what he’d done and stammered an apology. “Sorry! I still have to hit the showers.”

“Want to join?” He asked, half jokingly.

Cal smiled as his fingers slid themselves between hers. The hammering in her chest got worse, but in the right way. She had never let herself get this close to a teammate, because of the experience he had already been through once before. But if he was willing to risk it again, then she was willing to give it a go herself.

They say life is short... and there was no truer statement for them as operators. Why not live a little?

His mood had changed quickly following his choice. He immediately started flirting with her. It was almost cute. She felt the soot almost grind on her cheek and he immediately apologized. She wiped it with her free hand.

“Guess I don’t have much of a choice now.” She replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes in jest. “You can make it all up to me and... kiss it all better.” She winked and flung her ruby red bangs back with a flick of her head. She put on a mock pouty face.

Fuze pulled his gloves off and let them fall to the floor. The fact that he had to let go of her hand to do this saddened him slightly as if he expected her to disappear. Reaching up he swept a few stray hairs out of her eyes. 

“Well, I do want to make it up to you. It’s only fair.” he said, half smiling. 

Leaning in he kissed her cheek, right at the spot that he had left the streak. He moved his lips along her skin, over her lips and then kissed her other cheek. 

He backed away and looked into her eyes. “Now, let me help you.” He whispered and leaned back in. His lips met hers gently, but passionately.

He watched him take off his gloves. ‘Finally.’ She mused. He brushed her hair aside and his hands felt so warm, almost hot to the touch. His first kiss was light, almost like he was testing the waters. Each kiss thereafter was more confident and even more hungry than the last. 

Every time his lips met hers, she pushed back into them.

His hands roamed around and lifted her shirt, fingers bracing on her skin, but spread wide enough to miss the bruising. 

She didn’t want him ruining her shirt like he had with her vest, so she reached up to her neck and zipped the front of her tunic style shirt down. Her tank top underneath was already bunching under her bra line as his hands kept moving. She lifted her arms, and he followed her lead, pulling both garments over her head. He threw them to the floor. 

She grabbed the bottom seam of his tank top, pulled it over his head and discarded it with the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

He wasn’t built like the majority of the other male operators... they were chiseled and lean. They were like fine tuned athletes.

Fuze was built like a weightlifter. Broad and strong. There was muscle there, but he carried it differently than the others. Most women would call him chubby, even fat. But she knew differently. She’d come to respect his type, having seen him in action. Clearly, she found herself craving it too.

Though his chest was haired, she couldn’t help but notice the scars and marred marks hidden beneath. She ran her fingers over a few, tracing them. Discovering them.

He felt the whisper tickles as she traced the scars he had picked up during his military career in the Spetnaz. 

That one was grenade fragments from a Chinese grenade. He felt her fingers again, that one a knife slash from a CQB engagement against a Taliban incursion. Smiling he lifted her chin with a crooked finger. “Let’s head up to the shower. It’ll sooth that bruise, to say the least.” he grinned. 

The house they were currently in was a CIA safe house designed for defectors and VIP informants. It was comfortable, the area that housed the team was a small concrete command centre below the main house. It housed a briefing SCIF, common room, bunk rooms, a shower block, kitchen, armoury, and various storage rooms. 

They moved towards the access door, the rest of the team was in the common room or spread out amongst the various other areas and wouldn’t miss them.

She was brought out of her exploration by a warm knuckle under her chin.

Gods, he was so warm... was that just how she was feeling right now? Or was he always like this? 

Cal returned his smile. It was so contrasting to his normally grim expression.

She couldn’t help herself... she poked her head out and looked both ways. She’d left her shirt on the floor and though she was proud of her body, there was that risk of one of the others seeing her. Especially Jäger. If he found them, he’d be liable to interrupt them and rouse the others just to spite them.

Glancing back, she winked and left the room so quick, Fuze had a hard time following her. She moved silently like Caveira, with the speed of Hibana when she wanted to. Fuze moved quickly to follow her. She was like a shadow to his lumbering bulk. 

He reached the access door just after Cal. She smiled and giggled softly as she turned to punch in the code. Fuze trailed his fingers down her back, their tips tracing along her spine to the small of her back. 

He could see her shiver at the touch and it made her miss a number. Glancing over her shoulder she gave him a ‘let me do this’ look with a smile tossed in. 

The lock clicked and the door gave. Opening it just enough for them to slip through, which was pretty much all the way to accommodate Fuze, they ghosted into the up stairs. 

Just as Fuze was closing the door he caught a glimpse of movement. Staring at it he made out the face of Twitch. She smiled and winked, giving him a thumbs up. He grinned back and closed the door. Fuze followed Cal up the stairs.


End file.
